Sin Mirar Atras
by kateloverByB
Summary: Y pensar que estaba todo bien….pensaba que no abría nada que pudiera separarnos, después de todo, somos el circulo…o creo que al menos lo éramos….
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno este capi lo escribo tras haber visto el capi 5x21 The Boy with the Answer….de verdad que me dejo así: O_O no tanto como el capi 100 claro…pero igual me dio el pie para saber que llorare en la season finale del próximo jueves y más aun cuando vi la promo nonononono moriré…bueno espero que os guste…ya saben, todos los derechos de los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad de la fox.**

Y pensar que estaba todo bien….pensaba que no abría nada que pudiera separarnos, después de todo, somos el circulo…o creo que al menos lo éramos…. Miro con detenimiento cada uno de mis recuerdos a su lado, sin saber en qué momento, sin darme cuenta, llegue a quererlo como lo quiero ahora…tal vez, después de todo, no es solo el hombre que dice que lo sabía desde un principio…. Yo también lo supe y lo sé.... pero sencillamente no puedo hacerlo, no lo merezco…no quiero perderlo.

Sentada aquí, en esta fría silla, esperando un llamado que tal vez nunca llegue, o mejor aún, su pura y física presencia que me diga que me detenga, que me diga algo, lo que sea, si quiere que me mienta y me diga…"Hey Bones, todo está bien…venga no te vayas…" pero es que no me puedo mentir a mí misma, nada está bien…y nunca volverá a ser como antes…

Escucho el llamado, tal vez no el que quiere oír mi corazón, por más irracional que esto suene, no es el llamado que él espera…. Me paro y me dirijo al puente de abordaje…entrego mi pasaporte y miro por última vez a tras, sin poder evitar que mis lagrimas rueden por mis mejillas, que de una forma que no comprendo, mi corazón se estruje al pensar que serán 365 días sin él, sin sentirme mal por ser yo la que lo abandone…. Después de todo, las cosas tienen que ser así…. Hemos comprobado en otra ocasión que tal vez solo necesitamos un año para volver a ser nosotros de nuevo… ¿Qué lo aria diferente ahora? subiré al avión, seguro sin dejar de pensar que dejo atrás lo mas maravillo con lo que me he podido topar en mi vida…pero por eso mismo, porque es lo más maravilloso que poseo, no quiero hacerle daño… siempre me ha protegido él, es hora que yo lo proteja a él, tal vez esto no sea una situación de vida o muerte, pero de igual forma tengo que protegerlo de mi… no puedo ser esa mujer que él quiere, que él necesita…no puedo ser Bren la de su sueño….

Pero de pronto mi corazón y todo mi cuerpo se estremece al escuchar esa voz, esa voz que por todos estos cinco años me ha parecido la más hermosa a mi alrededor…me doy la vuelta para estar segura de que no es mi imaginación…no sé si en el fondo deseo que así lo sea, que esa figura masculina que veo al otro lado de la cinta roja sea tan solo producto de mi cabeza…pero no lo es, me doy cuenta que no lo es cuando veo que mueve los labios y alza los brazos para acompañar sus palabras…

-¡No te puedes ir sin despedirte!- me dice… lo miro con detenimiento…¡maldita sea Booth…¿Por qué me lo haces más difícil?... no te das cuenta que esto es lo mejor para ti…que me vaya un tiempo para volver a ser la de antes… o tal vez…¿es lo mejor para mí?... creo que para ambos, pero ahora simplemente no puedo darme la vuelta y marcharme, no ahora que te he visto…no sé en qué momento mis pies empiezan a moverse en tu dirección…. No sé en qué momento ya me hayo frente a ti…

-¿te parece que un simple "adiós Booth, no sabes lo feliz que he sido trabajando a tu lado, te deseo lo mejor y recuerda que aunque este muy lejos te llevare presente en mi mente…con cariño, tu Bones….son palabras para despedirte de mí?...¿qué cinco años de algo llamado "amistad" no te suenan de nada para que te vengas a despedir de mi con una cartica?- me dice tras agitar un poco la hoja de papel en su mano, y tras haberme recitado, palabra tras palabra lo que había escrito en ella esa misma mañana…

-yo…Booth…son muchas cosas, no sabía cómo decírtelo…tu bien los has dicho, son cinco años… ¿Cómo podría escribir algo que les hiciera justicia?...es…- pero me veo interrumpida por uno de tus dedos que se posa delicado sobre mis labios… no sé si me gustaría saber si has notado el escalofrió que esto ha provocado en mi…

-No merezco que te despidas de mi en una carta… si tienes algo que decirme… algo con que despedirte, hazlo ahora…- retiras tu dedo de mis labios y me pregunto fugazmente en mi cabeza porque tienes aquel efecto en mi, aquel efecto que irracionalmente me grita que a tu lado todo está bien, pero la verdad es que a mi lado tu no estarás bien… ¿Qué si tengo algo con que despedirme?... no, no tengo nada, al menos no algo que esté dispuesta a que oigas….eso sería tal vez la cadena que termine de atarnos… pero es eso lo que no quiero, no quiero que te ates a un cubo de hielo, no quiero cortar tus alas, deseo que estas se expandan y vueles en buscas de alguien que se parezca a la mujer de aquel sueño, quiero que te ates a un ser cálido y amoroso…Booth yo no soy esa mujer… no quiero que te conformes con Islandia…. Tal vez lo que estoy a punto de decirte me duela demasiado, pero si no estás dispuesto a dejar de amarme…tendré que hacer que me odies… esto me va a doler en el alma, aquella que tantos dudan que tengo, se va a desgarrar con lo que te diré…pero si este es el precio que he de pagar por tu felicidad…que así sea.

-¿de verdad que no te has dado cuenta de lo que significa que me despida de ti en ese pedazo de papel?- veo como tus ojos de abren con sorpresa…y al mismo tiempo siento como aquella raja en mi corazón se abre de la misma forma- significa lo que dijiste Booth…la verdad es que me importas tan poco como para tener que tomarme la molestia de decírtelo a la cara…¿Qué no sabes que una antropóloga como yo no puede andar perdiendo el tiempo con semejantes babosadas?- tu rostro se torna atónito… y tal vez el mío se disfrace con la mejor de sus mascaras…pero me doy cuenta que tal vez todo esto sería mas creíble si no estuviera llorando…no puedo hacerlo…pero debo; seco mis lagrimas y vuelvo a poner la máscara en su lugar....-lamento que no te gustara, pero es lo mínimo que te mereces- digo con la voz más fría que he encontrado en mi garganta.

-Bones… ¿pero qué me dices?- veo como tus ojos estudian milímetro a milímetro los míos…y de pronto una pequeña sonrisa se asoma en tus labios- ¿Qué se supone que haces? A ya se… ¿quieres que te odie verdad?- por primera vez desde que te conozco, lamento que sepas leerme tan bien…pero me mantendré firme… ¿Por qué no entiendes que esto es lo mejor, especialmente para ti Booth?- ¿Por qué quieres eso Bones?

- No seas tonto Booth… ¿de verdad creer que para mi estos cinco años han sido tan importantes?- aquella seria tal vez la mentira más grande que diría ese día- usa la cabeza un momento y dime si la poca lógica que tienes en ella te dice que me iría si así fuera….anda, hazlo rápido que no tengo todo el día- ofenderlo era lo último que quería…siento como, pedazo a pedazo, mi corazón hace un esfuerzo sobre humano para mantenerse lo más completo que puede, y más aun, cuando veo como empiezas a creer en esta mascara que tengo puesta… te acercas mas a mí, mucho más de lo que esperaba, pero muy poco de lo que verdaderamente deseo.

-aquí la única tonta eres tu Bones…-sus palabras me toman por sorpresa y algo en mi interior me dice que no se leerlo de todo a él como para haberme creído por un instante que estaba logrando mi cometido- no sé por qué quieres que te odie y la verdad es que no me importa…pero me estas dejando bastante claro que estas dispuesta a todo para irte y más aun para alejarte de mí- las lagrimas se agolpan en mis ojos cuando lo veo separarse de mi- vete….- me dices… y no sé por qué mis pies parecen enraizados al suelo ante las palabras que supuestamente quería oír- pero déjame decirte algo antes de que te marches- dices mientras buscas algo en el bolsillo de tu traje, algo que a mis ojos pare ser una fotografía pero no logro ver su imagen porque tú la observas…con una mirada triste y una media sonrisa llena de la misma emoción, vuelves a poner tus ojos en los míos- no sé si de verdad estos cinco años no significaron nada para ti Bones…pero para mí, fueron los mejores de mi vida- una lagrima logra salir de mi ojo izquierdo al ver como las tuyas se asoman por tus ojos- si te vas…te juro que a tu regreso tendrás al Booth de antes…volveremos a ser amigos, volveremos a ser el circulo del que alguna vez te hable sentados en aquella banca…y te juro que nunca más tratare de desdibujar la línea que trazare si subes a ese avión…- vuelves a acercarte a mí, solo dos pasos nos separan de la distancia que de verdad quiero…y algo me dice que esto todavía no ha terminado…- pero si te quedas…si te quedas Bones…te juro que no te vas a arrepentir, te juro que si te quedas al lado de este Booth, del Booth que está dispuesto a amarte por treinta, cuarenta y todos los años que hagan falta, te voy a enseñar que si es posible amar Bones, te enseñare a que no hace falta estar celosa de lo que otros ya tienes…no estarás celosa de Ángela, Cam, Hodgins o quien sea, porque si te quedas, los celosos serán otro Bones…si te quedas, tendrás a los dos Booth, al que te quiere como nadie más en este mundo…y a tu compañero, que decidas lo que decidas, pase lo que pase, siempre estará hay…..

me dices entregándome la fotografía…es aquella que nos tomaron en el periódico, aquella en la que estamos cada uno con una taza de café expreso en la mano, sentados en esa banca afuera de la corte….donde, como siempre has hecho, estabas a mi lado, cuidándome, velando por mi…miro la foto no se cuanto tiempo, pensando que quiero eso devuelta, que quiero la primera opción que me diste…pero levanto mi mirada y veo al Booth que me ofreces, aquel que si subo al avión, volverá a ser el de la fotografía que sostengo en mis manos, aquel que no quiero lastimar….pero también está este que me mira expectante, ese Booth que mi corazón se muere por conocer y que mi cerebro se niega a lastimar….le doy una última mirada…y me alejo devuelta a la fina de embarque….

**Bueno…lo continuare prontico…espero que te haya gustado, y sea cual sea tu opinión, plissss déjame saberlo, cualquier comentarios es muy bien recibido siempre y cuando sea con educación… besitos y gracias por leer… =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno nunca me a gustado dejar algo sin terminar…asi que aquí dejo en final de esta pequeña historia…..**

"La vi dar media vuelta y fue como si mi corazón se fuera de mi pecho tras sus pasos apresurados que en definitiva buscaban alejarse lo más rápido de mi….siento como algo cálido atraviesa mi mejilla y me doy cuenta, con el contacto de mis dedos que es una lagrima….una que es solo la primera de muchas….ya no me puedo quedar hay por más tiempo….a tomado una decisión y yo, como le prometí, también daré media vuelta y me marchare de donde una vez todo volvió a empezar tras otro año de ausencia, con la diferencia de que esta vez yo no haré que la arresten..…esta vez no tengo con que detenerla….esta vez tengo que dejarla ir….y tras mis pasos dejare aquella línea que ella ansia por demarcar, aquella línea que será una cicatriz en mi corazón…..pero un alivio para ella".

Sus pasos son ausentes…meramente dados para caminar de un sitio del cual no pretendía irse solo….aquel hombre camina sin saber que acontece a su alrededor….sin saber que en uno de sus distraídos pasos a derribado el bastón de un anciano que espera paciente su llamado….pero de igual forma que aquella mujer que esperase algunos momentos en la fila, una voz….esa voz, lo saco de sus pasos ausentes….

-¡BOOTH!- como si de un peligro inminente se tratase, da media vuelta para ver, como ella viene corriendo hacia él….su corazón, si alguna vez se salió de su pecho, siente como vuelve a estar nuevamente en su lugar, lo siente removerse con la sola imagen de aquella mujer….

Tras una carrera que se le hace eterna, Brennan llega hasta él…

-Lo he dejado…- le dice mientras le muestra su pasaporte- lo entregue y se me olvido pedirlo de vuelta- hacia unos minutos, Booth pensaba que no sería capaz de sonreír por un año entero…pero ahora… ¿Qué significaba que ella estuviera hay, parada frente a él y no metida en ese avión?

-me muero de miedo Booth…- le soltó sin más- has entrado a mi vida y…yo, antes no tenía nada sabes?... pero ahora…ahora tengo mucho que perder…- Brennan le miraba fijamente y él sentía que si llegaba a quitar sus ojos de aquel mar azul, se le ahogaba la vida- no quiero perderte Booth…no quiero ser una jugadora…. Pero tampoco una perdedora….-sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lagrimas…y una, corrió libre por su mejilla, pero su tiempo de vida fue corto, pues un dedo la seco con extremada ternura.

-pase lo que pase Bones….yo estaré contigo….es necesaria únicamente la muerte para alejarme de ti….- aquello hizo tremer el corazón de Brennan- tu decides Bones…en el juego, en este juego, te aseguro que no te vas a arrepentir de esta opción- le dijo mientras ponía su mano sobre el corazón de ella- sé que hay dentro sabes cuál es la mano que debes jugar….

Brennan miraba esos ojos marrones que sencillamente le observaban a ella con algo que hasta ahora solo había querido o admitido ver……amor, aquellos ojos la miraban llenos de eso.…pero se sorprendió mas, cuando, después de todo lo que lo había negado, vio reflejados sus ojos….llenos exactamente de lo mismo……

-quiere esto…- le dijo al agente que casi se le para el corazón al ver que se refería a la foto- y esto…- le dijo antes de besarlo…..Si Temperance Brennan había negado alguna vez que el paraíso existía, en aquellos labio se sintió la más fiel de los creyente….en aquellos labios se sintió desnuda de alma y de coraza……se sintió simplemente Bren, la del sueño que con tanta ilusión había creado para él…se sintió esa mujer que creyó que nunca podría llegar a ser….se dio cuenta que aquella carga que le permitía volar tenia nombre propio…..y él, definitivamente no podríamos olvidarnos de él….aquel hombre que estaba dispuesta a bajarle la luna y todas las estrellas a esa mujer….se sintió más vivo que nunca cuando se dio cuenta, atrapado en aquellos labio de ensueño, que el mundo podría estar muriendo a si alrededor, pero él, mientras la tuviera a ella cada día de su vida, se sentiría más vivo que nunca…..

_**The End………**_

**Bueno esta es mas o menos mi versión de cómo deveria acabar la season finale de esta temporada….por que para serles franca….siento que lloraremos las que el capi 100……asi que este es como mi faro de esperansza…..jajajajaj besitos y plisssssss dejame saber que te a paresido….. =)**


End file.
